


2: fate

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Deathnotetober, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Light did not believe in fate. He believed in choosing your own destiny, in ruling over it with an iron fist.





	2: fate

Light did not believe in fate. He believed in choosing your own destiny, in ruling over it with an iron fist. He chose to rule, to become God. He chose to scorn those he decided were beneath him, and he chose who was good and who was evil. 

Why then, is he bleeding out in a dingy warehouse? If he was the master of his own fate, then why did his most loyal (if also most idiotic) follower shoot him down? How can a God fall at the hands of a man, when the God thinks himself invincible? If what God says goes, how is it then that he was not able to control the warehouse? 

Light assumes that it was the old gods then, who were controlling that day, because otherwise that L knock off wouldn’t have been able to best him. He wondered, as his last thought overcame him, if L was the god of the old world. 

When he awoke, younger and cleaner, he was in his childhood bedroom. The curtains allowed just a hint of morning sun to come in. Light stretched: what a dream that was! Imagine, him, a God! Ha! The thought was laughable and so Light laughed aloud. There was a tap on his door and his mother called through: 

“Light, dear? Are you awake? You’ll be needing to leave soon!” 

“I’m up mom, don’t worry about it.” Light tightened his tie and shrugged on his jacket. The beige ensemble was far from attractive but at least it flattered him. If he peeked out the window, he could see Yamamoto walking towards his house. He smiled, and grabbed his lunch off of the table along with a to-go cup of coffee. “I’ll see you late mom, Sayu. Say hi to dad for me when he gets up. We’re lucky he’s got today off huh?” His mother laughed and Sayu waved, her mouth full of breakfast. 

“See you later Light. Have a great day.” 

That day, during his English Literature: Intro to Western Religions class, Light saw what appeared to be a black notebook fall to the grass. Light didn’t believe in fate. He believed in choosing your own destiny, in ruling over it with an iron fist, but divine intervention was divine intervention.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting these lateeeeeee but i refuse to change the posting date, i think that’s cheating. Can you tell i’ve Been in a Mood recently? All of these are shitty angst fests 
> 
> Tumblrs- sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
